ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam
The ZGMF-X666S Legend is a mobile suit which appears in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. It is piloted by Rey Za Burrel. Technological Specifications Based on the ZGMF-X13A Providence the outward appearance of the Legend is modeled after the former unit. The Legend is powered by a "hyper deuterion" reactor, which is a nuclear reactor that incorporates a derivative of deuterion beam technology for currently unknown purposes. The Legend is taller and less bulky than its predecessor, therefore it's speed and mobility have improved and is almost on par with the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom, as seen when the two suits battle. The Legend is equipped with a wide variety of weapons, which are often upgraded versions of the Providence's weapons. Like most mobile suits the Legend is equipped with two head mounted vulcan guns for close combat or for shooting down missiles. It also can carry an optional MA-BAR78F high-energy beam rifle. The Legend uses the operating system [[Mobile Suit Operation System|'G'''unnery '''U'nited 'N'uclear-'D'''euterion '''A'dvanced 'M'aneuver system]]. Armaments ;*Beam Javelins :For close combat the Legend is equipped with two MA-M80S "Defiant Kai" beam javelins, which are similar in function and appearance to beam sabers. Each leg stores one javelin and the two can be combined to form a double-bladed beam saber. ;*Beam Shield :Like the Destiny the Legend is equipped with two MX2351 "Solidus Fulgor" beam shield generator, with each wrist mounting one generator. These generators allow the Legend to defend itself from most beam weapon attacks. ;*DRAGOON System :Like its predecessor the main armament of the Legend is the DRAGOON System. However the System utilized by the Legend is a refined version which allows ordinary pilots to control the multiple remote weapon pods. This technology was first tested on the ZGMF-X3000Q Providence ZAKU. The Legend has 10 DRAGOON pods, mounted on its backpack and waist with two pods being armed with beam spikes, which are capable of penetrating the Positron Deflectors on EA mobile armors such as the YMAF-X6BD Zamza-Zah and YMAG-X7F Gells-Ghe. These two large pods also mount GDU-X7 assault beam machine gun. The other eight DRAGOON pods mount GDU-X5 assault beam machine guns bringing the total number of beam machine guns used by the Legend to 26. Also different to earlier versions of the DRAGOON System, the pods can swap up or down when mounted on the backpack, an then fired to concentrate their firepower on one target even if not disconnected. History Built by ZAFT in CE 74, the Legend is piloted by Rey Za Burrel, stationed aboard the battleship Minerva. Athrun Zala's Second Defection Initially, Athrun Zala was the designated pilot, but the suit is later assigned to Rey after Athrun shows sign of defection. The Legend's combat debut is against a stolen ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited, piloted by Athrun Zala along with Meyrin Hawke. Which later destroyed by Shinn Asuka's ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam. The Battle of Heaven's Base It then participates in Operation Ragnarök, the invasion of Heaven's Base in Iceland, where it and Lunamaria Hawke's ZGMF-X56S Impulse assist Shinn Asuka's ZGMF-X42S Destiny in defeating the base's GFAS-X1 Destroy squad. The Second Battle of Orb Later, after being held in reserve for the initial stage of the battle, Legend is launched to participate in the invasion of Orb after the assault begins to go badly for ZAFT. During this battle Rey for the first time battles the new ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom, piloted by Kira Yamato, who defeated the Providence in the last war. The Assault on Daedalus Lunar Base After the firing of Requiem, the Minerva heads to space to participate in the battle near the Daedalus lunar base, and during that battle, the Legend defeated two GFAS-X1 Destroy units before destroying the retreating Girty Lue, killing Blue Cosmos/Logos leader Lord Djibril. The Final Battle of Second Bloody Valentine War During the final battle, Legend has been heavily damaged by Kira Yamato's Strike Freedom when he has been dazed by Kira's reason, giving Kira a chance to heavily damage it. Later, Rey regain consciousness and he took his damaged Legend to the Messiah and Legend later is presumed to be destroyed in the destruction of the mobile fortress Messiah. Salvation by Librarian Works The remains of the Legend were apparently salvaged by Librarian Works, in SEED vs Astray. And the information on its DRAGOON system is used to create a more advanced version of the DRAGOON system, for use on the LN-ZGMF-X13A Nix Providence. Trivia * Legend's head crest displays the text "X-666S SEICENTO SESSANTASEI", which means "six-hundred sixty-six" in Italian and is a reference to Legend's model number. * Legend's model number is the number of the devil (666). * When Legend's existence was revealed to the public, but before its name was given out, many fans nicknamed it "Sin Providence", keeping with the trend of referencing Seed director Mitsuo Fukada's past series Cyber Formula. * Legend and its pilot Rey, is the only one from the Minerva crew, who faithfully defends ZAFT, in the battle of Messiah in Super Robot Wars L. In the game, the Minerva is a part of Three Ships Alliance. Ironically, it will also betrayed ZAFT if Destiny defeated it in the battle with the assistance from Strike Freedom. * According to the mechanical data in the Gundam SEED Destiny manga, the Legend is said to be outfitted with Positron Deflector in its beam rifle. However, it's never seen using it in the anime, nor in any other appearances outside, so it might have been an error. Gallery o0600042210403928104.jpg|Legend CG render Gundam SEED Destiny - 38 - 76.JPG|Legend wielding an Excalibur anti-ship sword The Chase Legend Gundam by sandrum.jpg|Legend Gundam: The Chase by Sandrum Hobby 1786 gundam seed destiny 1100 scale legend gundam.jpg|1/100 NG Legend Gundam LegendGundam1.jpg Legend Close-Up.png|Legend Gundam's head crest vlcsnap-2012-01-26-00h47m55s3.png vlcsnap-2012-01-25-23h50m59s149.png legend.jpg|Legend Gundam HG 1/144 boxart LegendGundam7.jpg External Links *Legend Gundam on MAHQ